4 Dragonball Super: VS Bugs and Bots
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Sequel to 3. Dragonball Super: Universe 6's Last Stand, and running parallel to 3.5: Comforting the Weeping Angel. With Universes 2 and 6 erased, only four Universes remain. After a brief interruption, the Tournament gets back underway. How will Universe 7 handle the shenanigans of Universes 3 and 4? And what will the Angels reveal as their Universes are erased? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Panaratai and Koichiarator are the same fighter.

Just after Universes 2 and 6 were erased, the instant that the top of Sour's staff exploded, the glass cutting his face, himself struggling to come to terms with the loss of one of his daughters and noticing that there is no fighting going on in the Tournament Arena itself, Grand Priest held one hand out like a palm, horizontally in front of him, and chopped on his hand three times, signifying a time-out.

"Another time out? Are you kidding me?" Jiren asked, surprised by this action. Grand Priest turned to face Jiren, then said "There's a couple of things that need to be sorted out before we continue"

"Ah, OK" Jiren said. He then turned to face Toppo and Dyspo and said "Did you hear Grand Priest's voice? It sounded, shaky"

"He's just lost one of his daughters, he's probably called the time out so he can get a grip of himself" Toppo replied as he watched two of Zen-Oh's guards fly over to check on Sour.

"So, he isn't a complete sociopath" Goku said, as he watched Grand Priest taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Grand Priest asked, his voice still somewhat shaky "Which one of you, erased, my daughter?" to which Future Zen-Oh slowly raised his hand. Groaning, Grand Priest said, "Of course it was the future one"

"Well, we do have an agreement that I can't erase your children Grand Priest" Present Zen-Oh said. Future Zen-Oh looked puzzlingly at Present Zen-Oh and said "Oh? When did this happen?"

"Recently actually, not long after my tantrum obliterated six universes, which included wiping out six of his children" Present Zen-Oh replied. Future Zen-Oh then replied "Oh, Future Grand Priest didn't make that deal with me"

"OK, Please, don't erase any more of my kids Future Zen-Oh? PLEASE?" Grand Priest asked. Future Zen-Oh replied with "OK, I saw your reaction to your daughter being erased, so I won't"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you" Grand Priest replied.

Meanwhile, almost everybody remaining (Except Cus, Piccolo, Sour, Whis and the guards), were watching Grand Priest.

"So, he does care, at least a little, about us" Mojito said as he rubbed his hand over Whis' back. Master Roshi replied with "He's been affected by Vados' erasing, just like Whis, Cus, Vegeta and Goku"

"Well, in addition, he did suspend the Tournament and allow Goku and Piccolo to get up on the stands without being counted as out to save Cus after her suicide attempt" Tien replied, though Kirllin added "Did any of you see the look on his face while Piccolo and Goku were trying to save her?"

"Yeah, I did, he looked like he was about to cry" Shin replied, surprising most of them.

Back with Sour, one of the guards had just patted the side of Sour's face with a cloth holding a strange green liquid, allowing them to heal very quickly.

"And now, I quickly need your staff" the other guard said. Sour replied with "Sure" and gave it to the guard. The guard then made it glow blue, and soon, a new orb appeared. The staff was then given back to Sour, who said "Thanks", before the two guards returned to Zen-Oh, leaving Sour to say "Heles".

"OK, now the tournament can resume" Grand Priest said once the guards had returned, having finally gotten a grip of himself, or at least, as best he could, and with three more chops on his hand, the time on the Tournament resumed.

As Vegeta stands around, a fighter approaches from behind. WHAM! Vegeta is shot across the arena by a barrage of punches. He hits the edge of the arena, almost goes over, but manages to grab the edge and climb back up.

"What the?" Vegeta asked. Goku called "Are you alright, Vegeta?" to which Vegeta replied with "I'm fine"

On the arena, Shin asked "What's going on?" to which Beerus replied with "Someone might be using an attack on them"

"Instant Transmission or Afterimage technique. Either way, not being able to see it at all?"

As Gohan got to a higher ledge to try and see what was going on, a fighter approaches, and WHAM! Gohan is shot across the arena by another barrage of punches. This time, however, he is caught by Vegeta.

"Thanks" Gohan said. Vegeta replied with "Whatever, I only saved you because we need the numbers when we face Universe 11"

"Is there another fighter that uses Time Skip like Hit out there?" Android 18 called. Suddenly, sensing the presence of the fighter that had attacked Vegeta and Gohan, 17 said "Sense that? Something's out there"

"Yeah" Goku said. Everybody was suddenly on guard, including the four remaining Universe 3 fighters, now hiding from Goku and Vegeta, Dyspo, Toppo and Jiren, and the remainder of Universe 7.

With Grand Priest and Both Zen-Oh's, both Zen-Oh's said "Huh?" before Present Zen-oh said "Everyone's stopped!"

"Yeah" Future Zen-Oh added.

Back on the arena, Paproni is suddenly kicked from behind, and is caught by Panaratai.

"Thanks, Panaratai" Paparoni said, and Panaratai whistled in acknowledgement.

In the Universe 3 stands, Ea breathes out, thankful that Paparoni wasn't knocked off.

Back on the arena, Gohan said "It's no use, I can't sense any energy" to which Goku replied, "It's hiding its energy by supressing it"

"Something funny's going on" Android 18 said. At this, the fighter charged in from behind and started kicking Android 18 around.

In the stands, Krillin yelled "Android 18! NO! What's going on?" and at this, Quitela snickers, giving Beerus an angry retort.

"Hey! What's so funny?" he asked, before realising "It's Universe 4's doing"

"The conspiracy Universe, of course it's them" Master Roshi said. Beerus added "This is Quitela we're talking about. He must be up to something again. What cheap trick is it this time?"

"What do you think, Master Roshi?" Tien asked. Master Roshi replied with "Can't see it, can't see its attacks, can't see anything, it must be invisible"

"Invisible?" Krillin, Shin, Beerus and Tien asked, to which Beerus asked "Such an old trick currently?" to which Quitela replied with "Good guess"

"Wait! It's really an invisible person?" Beerus asked.

Back on the arena, Android 18 is punched and kicked all the way to the edge of the arena, forcing Android 17 to catch her and throw up an Android Shield to stop them getting knocked off.

"Guys, you're fighting an invisible person" Krillin called from the stands. Android 17 replied with "I figured that"

Back in the stands, Tein said "If they can't see it, nobody can attack or defend properly" to which Beerus added "An invisible person. That's a tricky enemy"

On the arena, 17 suddenly felt it. The energy signature of the invisible enemy. Charging a powerful energy blast, he shot at the creature, Gamisaras the cicada's outline was briefly revealed as the blast caught his side.

In the stands, Beerus called "YES! NICE ONE!" and Quitela began to freak out. Tien, however, said "We still don't have very many options". Master Roshi then thought of something, something they'd done back in the Dragonball days.

"Speaking of an invisible person, Hey! Gohan! cover it with something. Use blood from your nose!"

Back on the arena, Gohan said "You say that, but" and then he thought of something, and started firing energy blasts all over the place.

Back in the stands, Quitela said "Everything you do is futile. You can't see Gamisaras, you can't hit him. You'll use up your spirit and stamina and in the end, you'll all be defeated. That is the plan"

Suddenly, Gamisaras' outline is exposed.

"THERE!" Gohan shouted. At this, Android 17 charged in and delivered a heavy punch to Gamisaras, sending him flying.

"DAMNIT!" Gamisaras said as he got up and charged at Android 17, only to cop a big kick to the face that knocked him straight off the arena.

With Grand Priest and both Zen-Oh's, Grand Priest said "Universe 4's Gamisaras has dropped out"

Back on the stands, Gamisaras said "Sorry Quitela" Beerus meanwhile took a shot at Quitela, and said "See that, Quitela? Your schemes won't work on Universe 7" Quitela harrumphed, but then nefariously thought to himself "We're just getting started"

With Universe 7, Krillin said "Great work Gohan, Android 17" while Shin added "Keep it up". Quitela then added "Well, it's too early to celebrate yet"

Back on the arena, the other Cicada brother, Damon, goes on the attack, and starts beating on Frieza, sending him flying across the arena and necessitating Goku to catch him.

"Thanks, I guess" Frieza said. Next second, Android 17 is sent flying across the arena by Damon, having to be caught by Android 18.

"Thanks" Android 17 said. Android 18 replied with "No problem, now we're even".

In the stands, Krillin and Beerus both asked "There's another invisible fighter?"

Back on the arena, Paparoni and Panaratai are targeted. However, Panaratai quickly throws a shield up to stop them being moved. Damon quickly gives up, then moves on.

Damon the tries to attack Gohan, but this time Gohan avoids it. Smiling, he said "This one can't hide its energy, so it's invisibility is useless" and he goes to attack.

In the stands, Quitela pretends to freak out, saying "Oh no! They know everything! It's all over! W-W-W-We'll be erased"

However, back in the arena, this time it doesn't work, and Gohan is hit again, having to grab the edge of the ledge and pull himself up to avoid being knocked off.

"That was weird. Hang on, where I got hit was much smaller than the other one. Maybe it isn't invisible, maybe there's something else going on" Gohan said.

Back in the stands, Quitela confirms it by saying "Just kidding" before realising that Gohan had figured out that the Damon wasn't invisible, "Uh oh, he didn't fall for it. Damon, just knock them all off already" he said.

Back on the arena, Goku is hit a hundred times by Gamos, but manages to use Instant Transmission to get away, also finding Androids 17 and 18 in the process. Gohan called out "It's not invisible, there has to be more to this" and at this, Android 17 notices something.

"So that's it" he said. He then jumped to a nearby rock, and said "Oi, come and get me!" before closing his eyes, and entering a braced position.

Back in the stands, Tien asked "He provoked the enemy then closed his eyes?" to which Master Roshi added "Just what is he thinking?"

Back in the arena, Android 17 is getting hit by Ganos' attacks, but, being braced, Android 17 isn't moved one bit. In addition, his hypothesis is proven correct when he shoots a blast and it barely missed Damon.

Back on the stands, everyone is shocked, with Krillin asking "What?"

Back on the arena, Android 17 said "You guys think too much about sensing energy. This thing isn't invisible. Nobody's been able to hit it, because it's a tiny bug person" and just as he said that, he hits Damon with an energy blast, leaving him smoking.

"So that's what it is, a tiny bug person" Goku said.

In the stands, Master Roshi commented "It was so small their attacks didn't hit it" Whis then commented, having finally pulled himself together, "Everyone presumed that it must have been another invisible person", and Shin added "And they were led astray by its energy and unexpected actual size. Isn't that right?"

Quitela, meanwhile, snorted, very annoyed, then yelled "HEY, DAMON! DON'T YOU DARE FALL OFF! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU DO, RIGHT?"

Back on the arena, Goku attempted to grab Damon, but Damon fled, and said "Figuring out my identity means nothing!" and he charged at Android 17, who used energy blasts and defensive techniques to counter him.

Back in the stands, Tien said "Hitting an enemy too small to see is nearly impossible", while Master Roshi added "They don't want to accidentally crush and kill it, either"

Back in the arena, Damon taunted "Get me if you can!" before dodging another blast from Android 17. Damon managed to avoid Android 17's blasts and knocked him back. Goku tried to shoot at Damon, but missed.

"It's no good, I can't hit it. Even we can sense it, if it's that small and quick there's nothing we can do" Goku said.

"It doesn't seem to have wings. It always jumps to attack" Android 17 said. Goku then added "Yeah, there were no wings". Then Android 17 got an idea.

"If we can kill its mobility by preventing it from jumping and then targeting it, we might be able to deal with it"

"Oh, then we just need to do this" Goku said and at this point he punches the ground, causing a shockwave of dust and rocks to fly across the arena, knocking Damon up off the ground. Android 17 then shot a blast at him, hitting him and sending him backwards. Once again, they did this, and on the third go, Damon was shot well backwards, and with a small shield-like move catching him, 17 drop-punted Damon off the arena.

As Damon returned to the arena, he said "I'm sorry Quitela", but Quitela was livid, and said "IF SORRY WASN'T ENOUGH, OUR UNIVERSE WOULDN'T BE ERASED!" and Quitela began to try and stomp Damon.

With Grand Priest and both Zen-Oh's, Future Zen-Oh said "Damon dropped out. They're all black", to which Present Zen-Oh added "All black. Universe 4's gone".

With Universe 4, Quitela said "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE ERASED!" I-I-I-I I WON'T ALLOW IT! WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE ERASED? I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! IN THAT CASE, I'LL TAKE YOU ALL WITH ME!"

But at that moment, everybody except Cognac, along with the entire Universe 4, was erased, with Grand Priest adding "Universe 4 has been erased"

"Finally, that backstabbing bastard Quitela's gone. Had his plan to sabotage other Universes been found out before the Tournament of Power, I would have been erased along with him and the entirety of Universe 4. He won't be coming back, I cannot risk getting erased, especially since Vados is going through that. In fact, I'm not going to be the attendant of whoever replaces Quitela as the God of Destruction of Universe 4. Though the Universe itself will come back, it's not fair on the fighters and the inhabitants of the Universe that they stay erased because of their backstabbing God of Destruction" Cognac said, shocking Grand Priest.

"HE WHAT?" Grand Priest asked. Cognac replied with "He tried to sabotage the Tournament for Universes 7 and 9, behind my back of course, that's why he's not coming back. Is that possible? Can I bring back Universe 4 without the God of Destruction and the Supreme Kai, but with everyone else? I'm sure Mojito would like to know too"

"Yes, like my brother said, it's not fair on the members of the Universe that they stay erased because the Supreme Kai and the God of Destruction of our Universes were fuckwits. I'd probably do that myself, find a new Angel to attend to Universe 9, and remain on standby just in case" Mojito said, looking over at Cus, who was still bawling her eyes out into Piccolo's shirt.

"We'll see what we can do about that" Grand Priest said, looking away immediately, knowing that seeing his baby girl like that made it very hard for him to keep his composure.

The narrator then finished with "An invisible bug person and a tiny bug person. Universe 7's warriors defeated enemies they couldn't see. As a result, Universe 4 was erased. The only remaining Universes are Universes 3,7 and 11. Which Universe will be the surviving Universe? The Tournament of Power grows more intense. The time until the Tournament ends is 9 minutes"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Borareta and Bollarator are the same fighter, so are Pancea and Panchia, and finally, Koitsukai and Koitsukai (The T and S are swapped by the way).

During the revelations about Quitela and Universe 4, Goku and Vegeta met up.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Vegeta asked, thinking about Cabba, as well as what Whis had said were Vados' last words before she was erased. Goku tensed up, remembering everybody in Universe 6, but especially Cabba, Caulifla, Kale and Hit. Then he said "Yeah, it's time to avenge Universe 6 by destroying Universe 3"

"What did Universe 3 do?" Gohan asked. Goku replied with "They were the ones who got Universes 2 and 6 erased. And because of the actions of Frost, the Frost Demon of Universe 6, Vados got erased along with her Universe"

"WHAT? That means they can never be restored!" Android 17 said, horrified. Goku then replied with "There's still a way to bring them back. If I get the most knock offs and Universe 7 wins, I'm going to be the one to restore Vados so she can bring back Universe 6. I think Vegeta's going to do the same"

"I'll try to revive everyone in the Universe first. If I can't, I'll just do what Kakarot said" Vegeta replied. Goku then added "So, where's Universe 3?" and so they begin searching.

Meanwhile, with Grand Priest and Both Zen-Oh's, Present Zen-Oh notices that there are a lot of fighters out of the Tournament. Universe 3 has 4 fighters left, Universe 7 has 6 fighters left and Universe 11 has 3 fighters left.

"So many are out" Present Zen-Oh said. Future Zen-Oh added "Yeah, so many are out"

"Soon it'll be over!" Present Zen-Oh said. Future Zen-Oh replied, a little sadly, "It'll be over"

"Their numbers have dwindled, but now the Tournament of Power's real thrill begins" Grand Priest said. The fight between the stalwarts of the last three Universes is finally about to start"

"Oh really?" Present Zen-Oh asked while Future Zen-Oh added "That sounds fun"

"I'm so excited" Present Zen-Oh said. Future Zen-Oh then added "I'm so thrilled"

With Universe 2, Sour called "My Livestream's working again. I'll post all the tournament and highlights, including all of Dyspo's fights slowed down, on Gowasu's Godtube channel once the streams are edited together, so you'll be able to relive your favorite moments my little overlords"

"That's amazing, thanks, Son" Grand Priesat said.

With Universe 7, Krillin said "Universe 3 still has 4 fighters left. And three of them have fused. We cannot underestimate them"

Back to Universe 3, Ea said "We managed to remain until the end. This means our Universe 3's survival tactic was correct. We had a brief scare with Universes 2 and 6, but we're still here", Mosco then made a bunch of noises, and Campari translated "Mosco says, there's no time for celebrating. The real fight starts now". Mosco then made more noises, and Campari said, "Mosco says, with decreased warriors, now is our greatest chance"

"You're absolutely right" Ea said.

Back on the arena with Universe 3, Paparoni said "Kale, Cabba, and Zirloin are fodder compared to some of the fighters we have left. I think you, Panaratai, need to be powered up to your full potential" and at this, he pushed a button and Panaratai powered up significantly. Paparoni then mounted Panaratai, and they headed for Universes 7 and 11.

Back on the arena, Panaratai and Paparoni have arrived in the area where Universe 7 is congregated, with Universe 11 nearby.

Panaratai then launched huge beam attacks at everyone. Android 17 threw up an Android Shield to protect everybody, but it barely held and was smashed by Paparoni's Staff Boomerang attack, forcing everyone in Universe 7 to have to jump around to avoid their blasts.

One blast even went far enough to force Toppo to deflect it.

Vegeta and Goku then go Super Saiyan Blue, while Gohan goes Ultimate, and they start their fight with Panaratai.

Goku charges and misses. Vegeta goes to swing, and Panaratai easily knocks him back. Gohan shoots a hundred energy blasts at Panaratai, but he's unscathed.

"HAHAHA! Fool, that won't work on Panaratai" Paparoni said. Androids 17 and 18 then charge in, but their attacks are easily blocked, and soon, Android 18 is swatted away by Panaratai, and has to be caught by Android 17.

"Thanks" Android 18 said, to which Android 17 replied "Don't mention it"

Frieza then goes Golden and rushes in, firing off a bunch of emperor death beams, but they have little effect themselves.

"What the hell is this thing?" Frieza asked. He then had to hurriedly dodge out of the way of a giant beam shot at him.

"How do we get past this thing?" Goku asked. Vegeta replied with "How about we all charge at once?"

"Good idea" Freiza replied. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Androids 17 and 18 and Frieza then charge in and start attacking. However, Paparoni reveals something to horrify everyone.

"Check this out. Panaratai can use abilities that other robots have within Team Universe 3. For example, Nariama's Ultimate Survival Mode" Paparoni said. Panaratai then activated a second set of arms, where Bollarator's arms retracted, and they suddenly extend. Panaratai then begins spinning and hit everybody except Frieza, who has managed to grab onto Panaratai, quickly forcing Paparoni to put up a shield to avoid being hit by anything Frieza has planned.

"You're not stopping us that easily" Frieza said as Panaratai spins into Universe 11's territory. Toppo braces himself, and Frieza sees what he's about to do. Grabbing Paparoni and his shield, Frieza leaps off Panaratai and slams both into the ground. Meanwhile, Toppo has grabbed the lower arms of Panaratai and stopped him from spinning.

"Justice THROW!" Toppo said, and with a huge effort, he threw Panaratai away.

"Justice Flash" Toppo said, shooting an orange energy volley at Panaratai, sending him flying.

As Frieza shatters the shield of Paparoni, Panaratai extends his arm to grab Paparoni. It works, but it takes two attempts, as Frieza uses his Emperor Death Beam to break one of the arms.

"Thanks, that's about three I owe you Panaratai" Paproni said as Panaratai used its remaining clawed hand to stop all four of them going over the edge.

In the Universe 11 stands, Belmod said "That Panaratai fighter's bold going after Universe 11", to which Marcarita replied with "Yeah, but they have it under control. So, there isn't any need to worry"

Meanwhile, in the Universe 7 stand, Shin said "Nothing they've done has worked. Just how powerful is this thing?" to which Whis replied with "Universe 7 will need to work together to defeat this powerful foe"

"Universe 11 got our ass out of the fire there, how annoying" Beerus said. Belmod replied with "You're welcome"

Back on the arena, while being held by Panaratai, Paparoni taunted "Is that all you've got Universes 7 and 11?" to which Jiren quietly jeered back "You're not even worth my time old man"

"Be careful. We don't know what else that Paparoni guy has up his sleeve" Goku said. Vegeta, Gohan, Androids 17 and 18 and Frieza all nodded. Panaratai then, in one leap, jumped over Universe 7, grabbed his fallen arm and, with a very quick job from Paparoni, reattached it. The four of them the jumped to close to the center of the arena, but well away from Universe 11. Universe 7 followed, and even Universe 11 followed, wanting to watch the action, although they stayed at a safe distance.

"Thanks for recovering my arm Dr. Paparoni" Panaratai telepathically said to Paparoni.

"No worries" Paparoni replied. Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan then charged at Panaratai, and managed to score a few hits, but Panaratai also got hits on Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, sending all of them back. Frieza then attacked, but Panaratai caught his foot and threw him away, though Frieza managed to get back onto a rockface. Androids 17 and 18 then charge, and manage to get a couple more hits, but they're blown back by Panaratai's attacks.

"This guy's proving rough" Android 17 said.

In the stands, Beerus said "They're reading our movements?" to which Shin replied with "That appears to be the case"

"They're proving to be a major challenge" Whis said.

Back on the arena, Universe 7 regroups.

"I think we're all going to have to attack Panaratai at the same time" Goku said. Vegeta then said "Let's get going" and at this, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Frieza and Androids 17 and 18 charge in, all at the same time. This quickly puts Panaratai on the defensive, taking a significant number of htis from all six of them, eventually managing to knock each of them away.

"Argh, this isn't good" Paparoni said, panicked, though he eventually calmed down a bit when the fighters were whacked back.

"How the bloody hell are we going to stop this robot?" Goku asked. Paparoni taunted in response "You don't. We'll finish you, and once we do, we'll go after Universe 11"

"If you try to go after Universe 11, you will be knocked off the arena" Jiren quietly replied.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, Android 18 and Frieza then landed in front of Panaratai and Paparoni.

"You got Panaratai's arm back" Frieza said, to which Paparoni replied with "Yep. Now let's get back to crushing you"

Goku then said "I have an idea. I'm going for Paparoni. If Panaratai attacks me, launch your blasts at him, alright?" to which they nodded. Goku used Instant Transmission, but as he went to attack Panaratai, Panaratai put a shield up, which Goku found that he couldn't break.

"TRY NOW!" Goku said. Vegeta, Gohan, Frieza and Androids 17 and 18 fired their attacks, but they didn't break the shield until Goku assisted. However, even though they broke the shield, Panaratai pulled Paparoni down to stop him being knocked off.

"You will not knock the good doctor off" Panaratai said.

"Then we'll knock all four of you off at the same time" Vegeta said. Then, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Androids 17 and 18 and Frieza then teamed up to launch a powerful energy blast at Panaratai, which Panaratai countered with a beam of its own. While initially, it was even, Panaratai was soon being pushed back by the combined power of six energy blasts, five of them at SSB tier.

"What? Is he getting pushed back? My greatest masterpiece can't possibly lose in Strength! Panaratai, push them back" Paproni said in a panicked voice.

Panaratai responded by going 100% power into its blast, but it was here that Frieza got an evil idea. Splitting from the group, which meant that Panaratai's blast was slowly overwhelming the combined blast of the other five, he shot up and fired many emperor death beams at Panaratai's eye. While it did no damage, it was enough to cause an extremely short termination of the energy ray Panaratai was firing, and this allowed the other five Universe 7 fighters to send Panaratai, along with Paparoni, flying to the edge of the ring.

As Paparoni struggled to get back up, the six Universe 7 fighters walked up to him.

"We thought you fell, but you barely managed to cling to the fighting stage. Stubborn bastards" Vegeta said. Goku then added "I'm sorry, but we're going to have you drop out now"

At this, Paproni sniggered nefariously, then said "I didn't want to use this, but I have no choice. I shall drop you from the fighting stage, even if it costs me my life! Observe! Universe 3's most powerful and final secret technique!" and at this, he activated his staff and started his merge with Panaratai.

The narrator then finished with "Thanks to the efforts of Universe 7, assisted a little by Universe 11, Universe 3 is finally on the ropes. However, Dr. Paparoni smiles mysteriously. Just what is his final secret technique? The universes' fate is on the line in the Tournament of Power. The time until the tournament ends is 7 minutes".


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Paparoni started his final secret technique, Panaratai generated a powerful shield to stop Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan from knocking them off.

"It looks like they're still up to something" Goku said. Vegeta added "They don't know when to give up"

"You'll regret making a fool out of me!" Paparoni replied as Panaratai re-appeared behind him, revealing it to be the one who generated the shield. And then they fuse, the enormous purple light reaching everywhere.

Back on the Universe 7 stands, Beerus asked "What are the planning to start now?"

Back in the arena, a figure materialises, Anilaza! A towering figure, dark purple on the lower half and part of the arms, while the face, shoulders, part of the chest and the lower arms were white. Red gems were on his face and both arms, while a Green gem was on his chest.

Goku said "It's, it's huge!" to which Vegeta added "So what?"

"I sense an unnatural ferocity" Gohan said.

With Universe 11, Dyspo said "So, Universe 3 was hiding a trump card like this" but Jiren merely said "It's nothing"

"Compared to you it is, yes" Toppo replied.

With both Zen-Oh and Grand Priest, Present Zen-Oh said "Wow, it's big!", while Future Zen-Oh added "It looks strong"

"It's amazing" they both said, looking at each other.

With Universe 3, Ea said "Well done, Dr. Paparoni. This is beyond our expectations". and Mosco made more noises, though the camera panned down to the middle of the robot. Suddenly, the camera switches to just inside the robot.

The camera then pans out, and Campari said, "Mosco says, we can win this" to which Ea added "This is indeed an unparalleled survival tactic. Now, feel free to cut loose ultimate warrior, Anilaza!"

With Universe 7, Beerus asked "What is that thing?", while Shin said "I-it just got bigger is all. I'm sure it's weaker than it looks!" before laughing extremely nervously.

Back on the arena, Aniraza then roars and blows not only everybody from Universe 7 back, but Dyspo from Universe 11, with Toppo digging into the ground, and even Jiren felt the power of the roar.

Anilaza then fired a massive series of energy blasts across the arena, forcing every member of Universe 7 to scatter, while Jiren casually destroyed the blasts aimed at Universe 11.

"Does that monster intend to take us on, too?" Dyspo asked.

"I, Vegeta, will see if your strength is the real deal or not" Vegeta said. he then fired off a Big Bang Attack, but Anilaza casually deflected it.

"What the?" Vegeta asked, shocked. Anilaza then rushed at them, and swung at them, sending everybody but Frieza and Gohan flying, with both Vegeta and Android 17 having to catch Android 18 to stop her from being knocked off.

Back in Universe 7's stands, Krillin said "Its power and speed have dramatically increased"

"This is bad" Beerus said. In Universe 11's area, even Belmod was starting to get a little nervous, and said "I can see why the guys from Universe 3 call it a secret technique!"

Back on the arena, Anilaza swings at Gohan, who barely avoid it.

"Masenako" Gohan said, firing a powerful energy blast. Anilaza, however just casually deflects it.

Another punch is aimed at Vegeta, who barely avoids it. Anilaza then swings at Frieza, who is hit, but manages to avoid getting hit by the full force of the punch.

Then, Anilaza sends a brutal kick the way of the Androids, who barely miss it, and the shockwave of the kick kept going and swept past Universe 11, Dyspo hiding behind Toppo to stop himself being blown away.

Anilaza then slams his fists into the ground, blowing gouge marks that travel the length of the arena.

"It's unbelievably powerful. We'll have to all attack it together" Goku said.

With Universe 11, Toppo asked "Do you think we should go help Universe 7?" to which Jiren replied with "If Anilaza comes after us, we will"

Back with Universe 7, Gohan said "Let's move quickly and attack all at once" and at this, everybody charged in. and constantly moved around, seemingly confusing Anilaza.

"It's confused as to which one of our movements to follow" Gohan thought to himself.

"NOW!" Goku said, and they all charged in, but Anilaza easily smacked them all away using his extreme sensing abilities.

Back in the stands, Beerus asked "WHAT?" while Master Roshi added "It accurately hit all six of them while they were moving at that speed? That monster has the terrifying ability to locate everybody at once"

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Present Zen-Oh said "Goku and his friends are losing", to which Future Zen-Oh added "They're in trouble"

Back on the arena, Goku pulled himself up and asked, "Is everyone OK?" to which everybody acknowledged. Goku then asked, "Can it search for our energy super-fast?" to which Android 17 replied with "That's not it. Android 18 and I don't have energy like you guys do"

Then how?" Goku asked, to which Android 17 replies with "It's probably using ultrasonic waves. Like a bat or a Whale. The parts that are its ears probably serve that purpose. It can probably detect our locations instantly with those" and at this the lights on Anilaza's head and ears lit up, confirming how it's hunting them.

"That's a problem" Goku said. Vegeta then adds "Watch out! It's up to something!" and at this, Anilaza fired off two punches, using its power to teleport one fist at Goku, and the other fist at Universe 11.

Goku barely catches the fist, but quickly it slams him into the ground. Meanwhile, Jiren catches the fist and slams it with a punch of his own, forcing Anilaza immediately teleports its fist back, but it still took damage.

Back in the stands, Krillin said "What the? Its punch warped!" while Master Roshi added "It's bending space through sheer power"

"Damnit! It's unbelievable" Beerus added.

With Universe 3, Ea said "Quite a wonderful attack!"

Back on the arena, Amilaza uses its teleporting fists to strike at everybody, deciding to use side blows instead of above, managing to force everyone except Jiren on the defensive, though Toppo was able to react barely in time to Anilaza's dimensional fists. The other punches sent everybody, including Dyspo, flying.

In the Universe 11 section of the stands, Belmod said: "This Anilaza has some nerve attacking Universe 11" to which Marcartia added "It's probably because it wants to eliminate everybody. It wants Universe 3 to win after all"

Back on the arena, a punch from Anilaza is shot at a recovering Goku, Vegeta said "Kakarot! Behind you!' but Goku had no time to react, and was sent flying, having to be kicked back into the arena by Frieza.

"Frieza" Gohan said, surprised at what Frieza had just done. Frieza then said "Pardon me. My leg moved on its own"

As Goku pulled himself up, he said "Thanks, Frieza! If you hadn't kicked me, I would have fallen out" to which Frieza replied with "You'll have to forgive the violent treatment. As I'm already dead, having you fall out would cause a lot of a problem"

"No need to apologize. I didn't really feel it" Goku replied.

At about now, Anilaza walked up towards Goku and Frieza, having stopped using its dimension fist attack, though its fists were marked heavily due to the hits from Jiren and Toppo.

"Its coming" Goku said. Frieza added "Oh dear!"

Anilaza then throws a punch, but the tries to grab Goku and Frieza,

"That wasn't a punch" Goku said. Frieza added "Do you intend to crush us?", but at that, Anilaza charges at Frieza, trying to grab him, but only managed to grab the rockface Frieza had landed on. Aniraza then continued to try and grab other fighters, firstly Vegeta and Gohan, then Android 17, with Vegeta saying "What does it intend to do by catching us?"

Finally, Anilaza catches Android 18.

In the stands, Krillin said "Android 18!", while on the arena, Android 17 said the same thing.

Anilaza then tried to eat Android 18, only letting go to drop her into its mouth. In the split second between when Anilaza let go and when Android 18 would have fallen into Anilaza's mouth, Goku's Instant Transmission teleported her out of there,

Back in the stands, Tien asked "Anilaza tried to eat Android 18?". to which Krillin replied with "Why though?"

Back on the arena, Android 18 opened her eyes to see Goku holding her, with Android 17 standing next to her.

"Are you OK?" Goku asked, to which Android 18 nodded as she stood up again,

"Thanks" Android 18 replied.

"Are you alright Sis?" Android 17 asked, a very worried look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine bro" Android 18 replied. Android 17 then shocked Android 18 by hugging her, which she soon returned. Vegeta, Gohan, and Frieza then head over to check on her. avoiding, somehow, Anilaza in the process.

Back in the stands, Krillin breathed out and said "That was close. Thank goodness"

"Even if it tries to knock them out, they'll just rescue each other. Eating them is a good idea"

"How can you be impressed?" Shin asked.

Back on the arena, Anilaza shot a powerful series of energy blasts at Universe 7, sending everybody scattering.

Back in the stands, Master Roshi said "Not only does it have power and speed, but it has various types of attacks. It's truly a tricky enemy"

Back on the arena, Android 17, who had thrown up a shield, had his shield destroyed by the blast. It looked like Android 17 was being knocked off, but Android 18 chased after him.

"Android 18" Android 17 said. Android 18 then got behind Android 17 and said "The rest is up to you"

What are you doing?" Android 17 asked. Android 18 then said "You like sappy human stuff like this, right?" and at this, she kicked Android 17 back onto the arena, while Android 18 dropped out, with Android 17 saying "Android 18!". Android 18 landed next to Krillin, right where Piccolo had landed when he got knocked off by Saonel.

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Grand Priest said "Universe 7's Android 18 has dropped out" and with a tap, Android 18's portrait went dark.

Back in the stands, Android 18 said to Beerus "Sorry, I lost", to which Krillin replied with "No. Compared to my dropping out first thing, you've done more than your fair share". Android 18 smiled, then called to Android 17 "Android 17, I took the fall for you. You better not lose!"

"We're counting on you, brother!" Krillin called.

Back on the arena, Android 17 said "Got it"

"Are you alright?" Goku asked. Android 17 replied with "I'm fine"

"We'll have to cover for Android 18" Vegeta said. Android 17 replied with "Yes, that's the plan"

Assuming Universe 7 was now done, Anilaza turns around and spies Universe 11. It then ran over, and swung a massive fist at them, which Jiren caught effortlessly.

"Take this" Jiren said, launching a Power Impact and sending Anilaza flying, although, with a quick shield generation, Anilaza avoided the explosion and managed to avoid being knocked off.

"Justice Flash" Toppo said, shooting his blast at Anilaza, but he Anilaza used its speed to avoid it, shocking Toppo, who said "What the?". Anilaza then powered up, generated wings, and leaped upwards, also creating a massive shield.

"What is he doing?" Dyspo asked as Universe 7 landed next to him. Anilaza then started to generate an almighty ball of energy. It grew, and grew until it was larger than the arena.

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Future Zen-Oh said "That's huge", to which Present Zen-Oh added "It's huge"

Back on the arena, the ball of power grew until it was larger than the arena itself.

"Anilaza's trying to destroy the arena" Jiren said.

In the Universe 3 stands, Ea giggled, then said "Send the ball down and smash the arena. You can fly, you'll be the only one left!" to which Mosco made a bunch of noises, and Campari translated by saying "Only the time column will remain. Anilaza will use that, and win the Tournament for Universe 3"

Back on the arena, Android 17, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Frieza, Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren all generate powerful energy blasts to counter the energy ball. After a brief struggle, it works, and, slowly, the energy ball is pushed towards Anilaza. Anilaza tries everything, but the combined Universe 7 and Universe 11 blast, especially with Jiren's power, proved too much. Anilaza is enveloped by the blast and shot off the arena, defusing into Paparoni, Borareta, Pancea, and Koitsukai.

"That was for Universe 6" Goku and Vegeta said, while Toppo added "That was for Universe 2"

In Universe 3's stand, as Paparoni, Borareta, Pancea and Koitsukai return, they said "F-Forgive us" to which Ea replied with "There's no need to apologise. It didn't work out in the end, but you did well, Dr. Paparoni"

Back with both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Grand Priest said "All warriors of Universe 3 have dropped out. They've been wiped out. Therefore, Universe 3 shall be erased"

Back in the stands, as Universe 3 was about to be erased, Ea sad "Let us accept this as our fate. No regrets indeed", while the centre of Mosco opened, and a small imp hopped out.

"Hey, I'm Mule. Thanks for the support, bye" Mule said as everybody, but Campari was erased, with Campari thinking "He came out in the end"

Finally, in the arena, Universe 7 and Universe 11 faced each other.

"Thanks, Universe 11. If you hadn't have helped, we'd all have been knocked off" Goku said.

"Whatever" Jiren replied. Dyspo then said "So, this is it. Universe 7 VS Universe 11"

"Well? How did the last victory you'll ever experience taste? You can try, but the result will always be the same" Jiren asked. Goku replied with "That's not what I think"

"When Universes 2 and 6 were erased, you didn't just lose your counterpart Universe in Universe 6. We lost our counterpart Universe in Universe 2, and it was thanks to Universe 3 in both cases" Toppo said.

The narrator then finished with "Universe 3 was erased, and now only two Universes remain. Who will win? Will it be Universe 7 led by Gohan? Or Universe 11 led by Toppo? The Tournament of Power is entering the final stage. The remaining time is six minutes"


End file.
